Aspirin
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: All he wanted was some aspirin. But Sawyer was going to make him work for it.


Aspirin

"All I want is some aspirin-My head is killing me," Charlie groaned, the ex-bass guitarist rubbed his fingers through the dyed blonde hair, grimacing at the feel of it without mass amounts of product in it, but on an island in the middle of no where-Well, product wasn't easy to come by, but with the amount of times bodies and bags had been scavenged, he assumed Jack had at least gotten some aspirin.

No such luck.

"Sorry, Charlie. We used most of it-I thought there'd be more but I think your best bet will be Sawyer. Who knows how much he's keeping from us," Jack sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Sawyer was a real problem. But as bad as he was, he still had his uses and his strengths.

"Great…" Charlie grimaced, glancing around the caves helplessly before heading off in the direction of the beach. The headache was worth harassing the most obnoxious person on the island. If he didn't get aspirin soon, his head was bound to explode, or something of the sort. As impossible as Jack said it was, Doctors didn't know everything.

-----

"No can do."

"What!? But you said you have some, so give it over-"

"Whoa, now. Just because I have some, doesn't mean I'm going to just give it to you," Sawyer smirked, crossing his arms and watching the younger male struggled for some reasoning as to why he should be given pain relief. The gruffly shaven male glanced away from the boy for a moment before looking back and smirking, "Well?"

"You've been taking bribes from everyone-You even accepted a kiss, so tell me it's not cheating that I can't bribe you because I'm a guy," Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest looking frustrated, and feeling the skull splitting headache increase by the second.

"Now who said I don't take bribes from boys as well? After all, it's a mighty lonely island," Sawyer grinned, watching repulsion spread across Charlie's face, "No way-There's got to be something I can do. Get you food, or anything, I'm not sinking that low for aspirin," Charlie complained, Sawyer laughing, "Then go find a pebble and make believe, because you ain't getting anything off me until you 'bribe' me," He snorted, disappearing behind his book once more, reading the words which were so familiar they were almost completely imprinted on the inside of his brain.

Shuffling on his feet, Charlie knitted his brows together, rubbing at his temples and shooting glares at the male behind the book before scowling, "Alright-I'll bloody kiss you," He grumbled in reluctance, Sawyer smirking, "You go ahead and do that then," He chuckled beneath his breath, placing the book aside and looking at the younger male expectantly.

For a moment, neither moved before Charlie reluctantly lowered himself to Sawyer's height, kneeling in the sand and closing the gap between them, pausing inches away with a grimace across his features, almost ready to pull back before a large hand twisted through his hair and jerked him forward, slamming their lips together with force, course facial hair scratching his skin as the elder male forced a tongue past his lips.

"Mmfh!" Charlie protested, his words taken by the kiss, and his body shoved back against the sand in an uncaring fashion, knees dug into his sides from where they were perched either side his body, the first hand still holding strong through his hair while the second, rough skinned hand shoved itself beneath Charlie's shirt, toying with the taunt nipples in a cruel fashion.

Moans escaped the smaller male and before long, the hands had shifted, one jerking Charlie's pants down uncaringly, while the other stroked down his length, the kiss breaking and harsh breathing uttering between them.

"Asshole," Charlie struggled, trying to keep the sense of hatred first and foremost in his mind, though his thoughts kept getting drawn to the actions of the elder man's hands and his eyes couldn't help but travel down further as Sawyer unbuckled his belt and drew his pants off his hips, only down low enough to reveal he was indeed well endowed.

"You want something, you gotta work for it," Sawyer smirked, hunching over the male, his lips on his throat, teeth nipping and grazing the flesh, hands groping and caressing, and perspiration building on their bodies, a groan escaping Charlie as Sawyer's hardened arousal pressed at his entrance.

"Ready to work for it?"

-----

They dressed in silence, though Sawyer kept a smirk on his features while the other looked simply embarrassed and nervous about the happenings which had occurred.

"Aspirin?"

Sawyer glanced up to the see the blonde male holding out his hand expectantly and he barked out with laughter, much to Charlie's confusion. "Didn't I tell you? I ran out of aspirin weeks ago," Sawyer smirked, Charlie narrowing his eyes and with a brief glare, the male stormed out of the make-shaft tent, Sawyer chuckling to himself and lifting his book up once more, burying himself behind the words again.


End file.
